1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch panel. Particularly, the invention relates to a layout structure of a capacitive touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
A layout structure of a conventional mutual capacitance touch panel is generally a double conducting layer structure. Driving electrodes are disposed in one conducting layer of the double conducting layer, and receiving electrodes are disposed in another conducting layer of the double conducting layer. Therefore, the double conducting layer structure of the conventional mutual capacitance touch panel has higher cost due to configuration of the double conducting layer.